TwrQuake
TwrQuake ''(also known as ''TwrQuake III) is a Quake III Modification (soon ioQuake3 as well) that is designed for beginner players or more "casual" quakers. The idea of the game came from the lead developer - Twrmois, when playing Quake Live with friends. Quote "Im rather good in Quake, to the point where I wanted to join CTF leagues and TDM leagues/Tourneys. However when I play with friends I have to lower my skill purposely to ensure a balanced game. They are more used to games such as Call of Duty ''and ''Battlefield ''that its hard to grasp the gameplay of Quake. In those fps games focusing on perfect accuracy and grabbing the right weapon is not a major importance. I wanted to make a mod for us, and possibly extreme beginners out there, who can play a more "sutible" game." The mod changes alot of the "gameplay" itself, such as making players have adjusted air control, increasing their overall speed, making multi rocket jumping more easier, and the most important, making it more easy to get a kill. At that last statement, it does NOT mean that "the weapons kill others with one or two shots or from extreme distances". The weapons have properly edited variables that change their weapon fire rates, accuracy, spread, and damage to 'legitimate and fair variables. 'Do not compare to various damage changing mods on Q3 ("Rapid Instagib/Unlimited accuracy") as it is a more controlled mod. Gametypes and Modes. ''TwrQuake ''contains the following modes Free For All - Play against other players, self explanatory Team Deathmatch - Play as a team against another team. Players start with Shotgun. Tournament - Play in a one on one match with others as the loser swaps out and the next player plays Capture the Flag - Explanation not needed.Players start with the Shotgun. InstaGib FFA, TDM, CTF- Players are armed with only the railgun, one hit equals one kill Elimination - Only one life, two teams and multiple rounds. Players start with 'various weapons.' Elimination Instagib - Only one life, two teams, multiple rounds, with InstaGib rules. Freeze Tag - 'not yet confirmed' Ground War - Players start with the Gauntlet only, and play a basic game of CTF. Barrel Sights - Players start with the Railgun and Shotgun only, and play a basic game of CTF. Other Info Besides the Quake 3 maps included at the start, there are extra maps planned on being included as well. TwrWare Live is used to track the top 20 players in the Leaderboards ('being implemented) ' The game is currently playable on Windows, Linux, iPhone and iPad, and Android. The game can be played as low as 240p resolutions all the way up to 1080i resolutions (TV) The game can be played as low as 320x240 resolutions all the way up to 2080x2090 resolutions (Monitor and Laptop) The game can be played on the Samsung Galaxy series, the nVidia Shield, the Kindle Fire ('untested'''), Kindle Fire HDX, the LG family of phones, Motorola phones, Windows Phones, and the Sony Xperia. Category:"Twrminology" Category:TwrWare Games